


PART 5 - Fiacre and Irvyn Short Stories

by 1KazukiMatsuoka1998



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KazukiMatsuoka1998/pseuds/1KazukiMatsuoka1998
Summary: Short Stories as Fiacre and Irvyn grow up.





	1. Chapter 1

Three years later…..

 

Arthur moaned a bit in his sleep, “Merlin….” He was on his back and felt Merlin’s magic, he rolled to his side to meet Merlin’s face and by instinct, Merlin snuggled up to Arthur and Arthur smiled.

The cot from the other side of the room had their two three year old boy’s wide awake, standing up and clinging onto the bars of the crib.

Since that they were older and more active, Irvyn’s eyes flashed gold more frequently every second, sometimes even gold for a long period of time. Fiacre mostly relied on Irvyn for most magic, but Irvyn was poor at healing magic so when he cried when he got hurt, Fiacre would heal his small wounds with his own magic which was surprising the first time they saw it.

“Ivii, bars, I want them down!” Fiacre frowned, “I wanna see Papa!”

When they took their hands off the crib, the door slid down with a clang. They halted for a bit when they saw Merlin grumble.

Fiacre jumped down from the crib and put his arms out wide to let Irvyn jump and he caught him and lowered him down on the ground. Then Fiacre excitedly ran up to their parent’s bed, “Papa!” He shrilled which woke up both Arthur and Merlin. Irvyn ran behind his brother.

“Boys!” Merlin’s eyes widened, “What are you doing out of your crib?” He turned around and picked Fiacre up, he placed him on the bed and did the same with Irvyn. Placing a kiss on both their foreheads, they giggled and jumped on the bed. “Ivii opened it!”

“Why?”

“Cause I wanted to see Papa!”

“Aw” Arthur smiled, “Good morning my big strong boys” Arthur kissed their heads and they only jumped some more.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Arthur asked, “Eggs!” Fiacre answered.

“I want some raspberries” Irvyn answered.

“Shall we ask the manager nicely?” Merlin asked, “Yeah, we can go to the kiten!” Irvyn said excitedly, “Now!”

“Ask the manager that we would like some nice fruit bowls” Merlin said. “And be careful. The head chef is practically evil, so use those cute eyes of yours since you have them”

“Okay Daddy!” They jump off the bed and excitedly exit the room.

They run happily down the hall, passing the maids that smile when they see them. “Fii, walk, walk!” Irvyn reminded and they started to walk.

Once they reached the kitchens the manager spotted them right away, “Hello boys, what can I do for you today?” She asked. “Papa and Daddy would like some fruit bowls….” They fiddled as they worked out their words.

“Lovely, what would you like?” She asked.

“I would like some berries!” Irvyn answered, “I would like some eggs Mrs Brown” Fiacre said politely and then they remembered their words, “Please” They said at the same time.

“What lovely manners boys, a maid will deliver the meals soon. You better get back to your parents, they will be waiting for you”

“Okay!” They nodded and walked out the kitchen and back to their room.

By the time they got back, Arthur and Merlin had already dressed, so they dressed up Fiacre and Irvyn too before their breakfast arrived.

“Berries!” Irvyn cheered as the bowl of berries was served and looked at the maid, “Thank you!” And the maid smiled, “You’re welcome”

“Yum!!” Fiacre said as he watched his egg being chopped by Arthur but Irvyn just got a fork and started stabbing a berry and putting it in his mouth, making cute munching noises.

Merlin smiled as he found the noises adorable. Fiacre on the other hand pretended to be Arthur, keeping his back straight and eating politely, watching his Dad’s movements. Arthur smiled proudly at himself for setting a good example for his young son.

Fiacre is more interested in Arthur and the knights, also other children inside Camelot, he will wonder around the city anywhere and meet anyone like his big sister Maree. But Irvyn likes to play with the dragon Glaurung when Elliot studies him, sometimes he even stays back to listen to what Elliot tells him about his studies, eventually they became great friends.

Irvyn’s magic is much stronger than his brothers, so Merlin teaches him every so and then along with Elliot as a friend to teach him how to use his magic. On the other hand, Fiacre is good with healing magic that seems to be instinctive whenever someone is hurt and it replaces pain with smiles on people’s faces.

They don’t know if they will eventually become immortal, but they will know, someday.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Irvyn and Fiacre were fifteen years old and Merlin and Arthur went out on a short vacation so the twins thought that it was a great idea to take a peek through the King’s chambers to see what kind of belongings that they had. As the years went by the security got tougher and tougher and there were rare occasions when they could enter their parent’s room, but since they left, the security left with them so they hid their smirks as they waved goodbye to their parents and made plans to creep inside to take a peek.

They both have started becoming two handsome men, while Fiacre had the look of Merlin’s eyes and smile, Irvyn had Arthur’s look. But their bodies were neither skinny nor muscular like either parent. Merlin worried about them all the time but let them be teenagers, no matter how funny or sneaky their pranks became. Arthur had been training Fiacre and Irvyn the practise of the sword since they turned ten years old and they both grabbed onto the art quite as well as their own father. Fiacre was always aware of Irvyn’s blindness but he practised with him as he was just a normal brother with full eyesight.

They both got along very well.

Once night fell after Merlin and Arthur left, they both jumped out of their beds from their separate rooms and glanced at each other when they got out their chambers. With some eye signals, they crept slowly to their parents chambers.

It took time, but when they got inside, they were ecstatic.

 _“Finally! We never get to spend a single minute in here!”_ Fiacre cheered in his head _, “I swear, they are always in this room”_

 _“I have to agree, the people won’t shut up on how much they are in love all the time, it’s quite gross”_ Irvyn agreed, making retching sounds.

 _“I wonder if Dad has Excalibur in here?”_ Fiacre wondered as they wondered around the chambers. _“I doubt it, Dad always has his sword on his belt whenever he goes. Haven’t you noticed that?”_

_“Shut up Ivi”_

Irvyn grinned.

Fiacre opened one of the closets and found clothes. Well, _boring._ He closed it and then went to open a drawer, immediately he had found some interesting stuff.

 _“Hey! Look, come here!”_ Fiacre motioned for his twin to come over, _“I found some stuff, they look like albums!”_ He pulled out one and found out some more….and a whole lot more in the rest of the drawers, they gaped. _“Who takes this many albums?”_

 _“Arthur and Merlin, apparently”_ Irvyn said flatly. _“I won’t be able to see any of these, it’s useless_ ” he opened up one and squinted his eyes at the photos. _“Nope. It’s all left to you, you can at least tell me what they show”_

 _“My pleasure mate, why don’t we start with album one?”_ He grabbed the first album that rested in the bottom drawer and Irvyn smiled. _“Thank you”_

They sat on the bed and Fiacre opened album one, immediately his face scrunched up as he tried not to crack up laughing.

 _“What? What are they???”_ Irvyn asked.

_“Who knew? They are photos of themselves…….and they are an old form as well. How typical of them…..”_

_“Ew. Who would want to see photos of them smooch face?”_ Irvyn made a disgusted face. _“Well, we could find some baby photos of us…..if there are some. Why don’t I just flip through the pages and see if I can find anything?”_

_“Be my guest”_

Fiacre took the courtesy of flipping through the pages happily while Irvyn looked under their bed and found a small modern book with a pen rested next to it. And a huge box of medieval tools which interested them both.

_“They look so old…..”_

And then they found some bracelets and things, they couldn’t help but gape at them. So old, yet so new and well looked after. Putting the book aside for later after the album. So Fiacre kept on looking as Irvyn put the box away under the bed, making sure that everything was in place like it was before.

As Fiacre kept on flipping, he tugged on Irvyn’s arm when he saw baby photos of Maree, their big sister.

_“Its photos of our sister mate. She looks so cute, no wonder she’s beautiful”_

Then Fiacre saw photos of their knights, multiple drawings of the old Camelot fifteen centuries ago. As Fiacre described the drawings and photos to Irvyn, they were mesmerised.

As the beautiful photos went on, they gradually went back to the romance and kissy pictures. He grimaced at them, until his eyes went wide.

They went from cuddly to half naked in bed, arms around each other and affectionate cuddles. He never seen so much romance in his _life_.

 _“What is it?”_ Irvyn asked. _“Ugh, I’d rather not mention”_ he closed the album and grabbed the next one which caught his attention. It had entitled _‘Secret collection, do not at any circumstances open this book at the command of your King! Or I’ll have you in jail for a thousand years!!!’_

Fiacre grinned at that, Arthur always did that sometimes to threaten people when he doesn’t really mean it. He rolled his eyes and opened it anyway.

In an instant his body _froze._ And his eyes were _glued_ to the photos. And it struck him, and Irvyn could feel it.

 _“Fiacre??”_ Irvyn asked, concerned. _“What’s wrong???”_ He put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed him, but his brother wouldn’t budge.

The first thing that he saw were letters, stuck to the pages of the album, written in Brittonic but he could read. He was then seeing photos of his own Pa in distress. He got awfully worried, so he started reading to get an idea of what is going on.

_“Dear Arthur. It has been two days since you have passed away”_

He realised that they were written letters from Merlin to Arthur after he died. The fifteen centuries of waiting. He continued on and looked at the couple in the pictures, Arthur comforting him in times of when the past hurt. The he realised, this book is meant for Merlin’s past stress, he never thought about it, but fifteen centuries is like forever. For their parents that are so in love that you could practically vomit, of course Merlin would be terribly lonely, but he never knew that it was _this_ bad.

Merlin in all of the pictures look so _heartbroken_ , so _sad_ , so _damaged_.  

Then he found some writing that said, _“I hope you will get better soon. In time, the more we will this book with your pain, when it goes, we can find a time to burn it all away. I love you”- Arthur P_

Fiacre sniffed and rubbed his eyes. _“Poor Pa….”_

He flipped through the end of the album, and looked at the recent date that they put in an entry, once he looked, he nodded to himself and made a decision. He got up and walked out of the chambers.

 _“Fiacre?”_ Irvyn asked, worried. _“It’s okay, stay here”_

Fiacre came back with his spell book and started writing his own healing spell, after he finished it, he grabbed the book and looked at the fire. With his eyes gold, he threw it into the fireplace. With his knife, he focused his magic on the book.

“Destroy the painful memories, hear me thee, as the pain from the past hurt will no longer harm thy victims. Rip them apart, tare them away, as this pain will no longer harm. Merlin and Arthur will heal, mend as the pain will go away, as love forever and eternal will always take pain’s place. SO mote it be!” He casted, cutting his finger, he let some blood flow, throwing the blood on the book set it alight immediately which made him smile softly.

He was a bit angry, he always saw his parents smiling full of love and happiness, he hated the fact that the past still haunted him. As the best healer out of the entire family, even if it did little, he wanted to take it all away and give some light in his heart instead of heavyweight.

 

 

Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin were light sleeping after their coupling in bed, they even cried a little when they snuggled.

They were falling asleep, when Arthur heard Merlin exhale deeply, too deeply, like his soul came out, Merlin relaxed and he was really surprised. When they looked at each other, Arthur was confused, but then Merlin smiled like never before and started laughing heartily.

Now Arthur was _really_ confused. “Are you alright??” He asked. Merlin never laughed so brightly like that in his life.

“YES! I feel bloody wonderful!!” Merlin whooped loudly.

 “Sssh, you’ll wake the neighbours!” Arthur shushed. And then Merlin looked at Arthur with a sigh, “When do I ever listen to you?”

“During sex” Arthur pinpointed. “Well, you’re not wrong” Merlin admitted. “Oh ho?” Arthur chortled.

Then Merlin gave him a deep kiss which lasted for like thirty seconds which felt like the best one ever and was considerably loud.

“Well…” Arthur said, surprised. “I can’t argue with that one can I?’

“Nope” Merlin whispered.

 

 

Two days later, Merlin and Arthur came home and they were terribly bright. And Fiacre was incredibly pleased that he had done something nice for them, they are his _parents,_ and he wanted to see them truly happy.

“What did you do with that small book that we found?” Fiacre whispered to his brother.

“Er…..I….lost it?” Irvyn said dumbly which brought an unimpressed look to Fiacre’s face. “Unbelievable”

“Well I’m _sorry_! You can’t help being clumsy!”

“Not. Another. Word” He glared at Irvyn, “We’re in public. We will be lucky if that book isn’t valuable to them or they will notice”

Then he froze. He forgot. The fireplace. He hadn’t cleaned away the evidence. His brow twitched.

“Forget it, we’re hopeless just like Pa” He sighed. And Irvyn grinned at him, “Don’t look so pleased, you’re an idiot too” he shoved him away playfully.

 

 

“Er. Arthur….this wasn’t here when we left…” Merlin had noticed. Arthur raised a brow and noticed as well. As Merlin kneeled down to inspect what it was he recognised the album.

It’s the only album which is this size, and it was his mental treatment book. And smiled.

“Arthur”

“Yeah?”

“It’s my mental treatment album. And it’s inflamed with someone’s blood” he said, grinning.

“Did someone put a spell on it?”

“Could have. Either way, it’s completely destroyed. It’s all crumbled, mostly in ashes. Well, good riddance”

It then clicked in Arthur’s head. “Your outburst”

“Hm?”

“You no longer have any burden to sob over, it’s all gone, just like the book”

“Ha?”

“Remember what I wrote in there?”

“When I recovered we’d destroy the book………” He turned his head, “You thinking what I am thinking?” 

“Someone destroyed the burden”

Merlin nodded. “Someone must have been in our chambers while we were away. And Maree, Mordred, Fiacre and Irvyn are the only ones allowed in here” he then got up and lifted one of the bedsheets to find no small book.

“Oh no!”

“What?”

“My book of records! It’s gone!”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious”

“I am deadly serious”

Arthur looked like he was going to pull his hair out, “I don’t want to be in the Guinness World of Records! I will be a laughing stock!”

“Relax. I am going to speak to Maree and Mordred right now. Wait for me”

Arthur pursed his lips and let Merlin go out.

He went to Maree’s chambers right away and found the two of them, and they instantly saw the panic in Merlin’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Maree asked, concerned.

“Have you entered my chambers while we were away? Any of you?”

Maree frowned, “No. Why?”

“Oh no” Merlin paled.

“What?” Mordred asked.

“Later. I have to go”

He ran right to Fiacre’s chambers and immediately his son noticed the shock on his face, he jumped at the sight of him. “Pa! Are you _okay_?” he asked.

“As much as I want to thank you for destroying that wretched album son, I would kindly like to know where my small book is”

“Eh? Why? It was small and didn’t look inside it. It didn’t seem worth reading”

Merlin sighed of great relief. “Oh thank god. Where is it?”

“Well…..Irvyn lost it”

Merlin was in much more panic after that, so when he spotted Irvyn, he dragged him back to his chambers.

“You LOST it?” Arthur asked after they both explained.

Irvyn nodded guiltily. “I am so sorry Dad………I didn’t mean to. It was a small book”

“It holds great importance” Arthur deadpanned.

“Oh?......I didn’t know….”

“It isn’t your fault. The most important thing is that we find it. Now” Merlin assured.

Then they heard a knock on the door, which they granted entrance to. Out came Gwen.

“Oh, Gwen. You look lovely, how are you?” Arthur asked and Gwen grinned, “I am quite uptight thank you. Considering that I found a small book in the hall the night you left” she pulled out a small book.

Merlin and Arthur swallowed their great relief and received it.

“You two are very lucky to have me find it before anyone else did. Very lucky” She pointed out, “Because that is one impressive book”

Arthur felt a blush rise to his cheeks and swallowed. “Thank you Gwen. That is very nice for you to hold onto this for us, it gives us much relief”

“I’m sure. I’ll see you later at lunch” And she left, with the door closing after herself.

Now Irvyn was interested. “What’s so cool about that book anyway?”

“It’s none of your business. It’s extremely private” Arthur cut him off. “As the issue has now been resolved, you can leave now, and I will see you for your Brittonic lessons this afternoon”

“Course Pa. I am sorry to have caused much distress”

“No worries. And…..can you tell Fiacre to come over here?’

“Sure. Though he doesn’t have much magic, he is brilliant at healing people. I admire him much”

Merlin smiled. “Everyone is special. So while Fiacre can be a bit of a prat, you keep on doing your part. Because you know that you are talented at many things too” 

Irvyn smiled and nodded. “Thank you Pa” And he left.

They put the small book away in a much more secure place before Fiacre came in. “Did you find the book?” Fiacre asked immediately. “Oh, we found it, everything is just wonderful” Arthur said and Merlin went to hug Fiacre.

“I wanted to properly say thank you” And immediately Fiacre smiled. “Anything for my family”. “I couldn’t have you sad like that forever could I? You’re my Pa and you don’t deserve that lingering over you”

Merlin squeezed his son a bit to show his thanks. “Thank you. I will never forget this, you truly are a wonder with your healing abilities”

“Irvyn may be a thousand times better with magic but if it’s something that I can do. I may as well use it, it could be useful for future purposes”

“Course” Arthur agreed. “You know what, we should all go on a vacation someday”

“That would be cool!” Fiacre agreed. “You know, Irvyn really wants to go to France someday”

“Then we can all go to France some time, they have a lot of forests that we can camp in. How about that?”

“That sounds perfect! I’m going to tell him now!” He happily left the chambers.

“Well. That went well”

“Only that Gwen read our book of records……..” Arthur blushed. “I am actually…..terrified” He shook his head and sat down on the bed.

“Well, if our boys actually read it, it will be Fiacre who will be terrified”

“They are of age, we should seriously consider sex education. Maree told me that she was taught when she was thirteen and took it in quite well, after this, I think it’s time”

Merlin sighed, “They have grown so fast, have become such strong boys, and are now becoming young men”

“In five years they will be titled as princes. Then soon maybe to become King…..” they stopped, “Wait a minute, will they?”

“Arthur. We will never die. But I always thought of passing our crowns down to our sons, giving their time to rule, and by the time they pass on, their children will also take over”

“I’ve thought the same. It’s fair, and when the time comes, we will ask who wants to be the next King. We can’t be the ones making that decision”

“No. Not at all, they are still growing, so let’s let the time pass before we know the time is right”

“Yeah, when it’s right”


	3. Chapter 3

It was Fiacre and Irvyn’s seventeenth birthday and they were going to have a feast to celebrate. William, Catherine, George and Charlotte were coming over to join them to celebrate.

Fiacre and Irvyn had never seen Charlotte and George before, but judging by Merlin and Arthur’s faces of sniggering, they didn’t know what to think. Maree claimed that Charlotte is a beautiful young woman and is around the same age as the twins, so they were eager to see the princess.

Standing outside the front doors as they waited, Maree standing next to Arthur with Fiacre and Irvyn by her side, the car came in and the family came out with surprise on their faces.

“Welcome Catherine, William, it is a pleasure to have you join us tonight”

When Charlotte came out, Fiacre was completely captivated by her aura, her choosing of a dress that completely suited her and her hair was wavy and she appeared bright. He was gaping.

Maree next to them cleared her throat as George came over.

“Greetings Fiacre, Irvyn” he greeted the two boys. “It is wonderful to finally meet you” Giving them a handshake, as Irvyn was squinting his eyes.

“Pleasure George, it is an honour to meet you as well” Fiacre greeted and then he looked at his brother, his eyes concerned as Irvyn’s eyes scanned George.

“Can’t you see….?” Fiacre asked.

“He cannot see?” George asked. “No, he can only see a golden colour in organic objects” Fiacre explained, “Like most people he cannot see clothes that are made partly by plastic or manmade”

“I see, how extraordinary. Is it….magic?”

“Yes” He then turns to Irvyn. “What can you see?”

Irvyn squinted his eyes at George’s suit and looked down at his leather shoes, “I can only see his shoes” He reaches his hands out, “Can I feel what you are wearing?”

“Make yourself comfortable” George said, letting Irvyn’s hands feel his suit, “Ah, you’re wearing those fine clothing. I see that you are a man with a good eye” He commented.

“Thank you”

Fiacre then caught the princess’s eye and smiled giddily a bit. “Princess Charlotte. It is an honour to finally meet you face to face” He said, blushing a bit and bowed.

“Fiacre. You look like your Father” She noticed. “Er, which one?” Fiacre said jokingly, Charlotte laughed, “Oh! Arthur. He has charm, but he is also a fair leader to this country. The finest I’ve seen. I’m sure I can judge you that you are as good as you look?” She asked.

“My lady, I am the best of myself I assure you. May I introduce to you my twin brother?”

“Oh! You must be Irvyn”

“My lady” Irvyn bowed, “It is a pleasure to have you here with us tonight, I am sure that we will all get along”

“I’m sure”

“May I?” Fiacre gestured to the entrance as Arthur and Merlin lead William and Catherine through the front entrance.  

“You may. Thank you” Charlotte happily walked through before Fiacre looked at Irvyn who looks quite befuddled and red in the face. “You ok?”

“Sometimes I hate my blindness brother. Her dress isn’t fully organic, I can _see_ right through” He shuddered.

“Calm down, just imagine that she is wearing a pumpkin”

Irvyn looked at Fiacre weirdly, “What?”

“At least it works. Come on, we shouldn’t let the lady waiting. She’s beautiful by the way”

Irvyn smiled as he followed his brother inside, “How beautiful?”

_“Damn Irvyn, I think I fell in love”_

_“She must be really beautiful then”_

 

They were all seated at a round table, Merlin and Arthur seated next to William and Catherine, the knights came to celebrate as well, Gwen was seated next to Maree, then George, then Fiacre and Irvyn next to Charlotte.

As always, everyone was amazed by Arthur’s beauty from just wearing his chainmail, crown and cape as he stood up and did a speech from the heart to celebrate his two son’s birthdays and thanking everyone for coming with Merlin smiling below him.

To the other royal family’s surprise, the roof became invisible to see the sky outside and the candles started floating around the room. And then Uther and Ygraine came inside, bringing smiles to Fiacre and Irvyn.

“Grandfather, Grandmother” Irvyn greeted.

“Happy birthday boys” Uther said. “Thank you” They said. “It’s so wonderful to have you here”

Then Balinor and Hunith came in, “Hello!” Hunith greeted.

Arthur and Merlin smiled at each other and let their cheeks touch as they watched as both their parents talked to the twins.

“They have grown to be so handsome haven’t they?” Catherine said, “Oh yes. They both have their own unique qualities that makes them who they are. Even If I sometimes worry about Irvyn’s blindness, he always adjusts so he’s very lucky and I am happy for him”

“Have either of them fallen for a nice girl?”

Merlin chuckled, “I haven’t seen either of them set their eyes on anyone yet. Though I must say, your daughter is beautiful tonight”

“Oh thank you, she is isn’t she?”

 

Dinner arrived in no time, and George talked a storm with Gwaine and they became best buddies in minutes and then soon Mordred came in the room to watch over Maree who smiled and Maree smiled back and then continued talking with Charlotte.

“Fiacre seems to be a nice young man Maree” She said.

“Oh, he is full of surprises like Merlin. In battle, before you know it, he will knock you over with his sword”

“Oh?”

“And I don’t mean that kind of sword”

Charlotte became full of giggles which made Fiacre blush next to her as he heard. “I know what you mean. I have heard that he is really at sword fighting” And the two girls giggled to each other.

“Is that your bodyguard Mordred in the background there?” Charlotte asked, “Oh yes. I have had him around since I was a toddler. To be honest……I’m in love with him” She whispered.

“Really? Your bodyguard?” Charlotte said, surprised.

“Yes. I really can’t help it, my heart has completely absorbed in him”

“Does he know?”

“He doesn’t……but I plan to tell him….someday”

“My luck is with you”

“Thank you” Maree smiled.

 _“Really?”_ Fiacre answered, _“He is like, fifteen centuries old”_

_“Oh well, I guess that you do mind that Charlotte is a few years older than you…..”_

_“Ha? What?- I don’t! Why do you care?”_

_“I saw your eyes drooling all over her”_

_“I wasn’t drooling!”_

_“Admit it, you fell in love with her at first sight”_ Maree takes a sip of her water.

 _“I am not-“_ Then Charlotte looked at Fiacre who then instantly blushed, “My lady?”

“Prince Fiacre, what is life like here in Camelot? I live at Buckingham Palace so I do not know, lots of people however tell me lots of stories, though I would like to hear it all from you”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure. Camelot is a lot of things especially with magic around you all the time, you cannot always expect anything….” He spoke on as Maree grinned at him.

 _“This doesn’t mean anything”_ Fiacre spoke to Maree and continued on.

Arthur was taking a drink from his cup, when he finished, a hiccup came from his mouth, then another which captured everyone’s attention. He cleared his throat and then another hiccup came.

“Oh Arthur, try holding your breath” Catherine said and Arthur gave it a go, holding his breath till his cheeks turned blue, gasping for air when he couldn’t hold it anymore. After some silence he hiccupped again.

“Hey Dad! Try doing a handstand!” Irvyn recommended which made Arthur give him a _“Are you kidding?”_ look.

“No no no, Dad, take some water and hold it in your mouth” Fiacre suggested and Arthur followed him, “Then make your belly big like you’re pregnant”

Arthur almost sputtered the water out of his mouth but then glared at him instead. And swallowed his water, “I can’t make my belly big under chainmail!”

Merlin sniggered under his breath.

“What about, jumping up and down?” George thought, “Maybe you should try that handstand” Charlotte said and they all laughed as Arthur wasn’t amused by their suggestions.

“It’s alright, I got this” Merlin said and kissed him on the cheek, which gained a surprise from Arthur. “Oh” He sighed, and then no hiccups came. “Wow, I’m cured” he then looked at Merlin, “Thank you”

“No worries love”

Then suddenly Fiacre hiccupped, “Oh no”

“Don’t worry brother, I’ll cure ya” Irvyn smirked and plucked his lips, Fiacre immediately freaked out. “Ivi! No! No no no no no no-“ He moved away when suddenly he felt a feather land on his cheek. Charlotte’s lips, he looked at the girl next to him and sighed.

 _“I got kissed! By a girl!”_ He rubbed his cheek happily.

Merlin and Arthur’s mouths were gaping. “Wow” Merlin commented.

 _“He’s in looove”_ Arthur mocked, _“Oh shut up you prat”_ Merlin rolled his eyes at him.

 _“Dad!!”_ Fiacre exclaimed.

 

 

 


End file.
